theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spells
One of the most obvious characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a spell being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of Spirit Magic and/or Traditional Magic are spoken in an ancient language very similar to Latin. However, witches who practice other forms of magic have been known to use spells in different languages. For example, the New Orleans coven which practices Ancestral Magic performs their spells in French or French Creole; while others typically perform their spells in Czech. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is a powerful spell that was bewitched onto future generations of vampires and werewolves. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Enchanted Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Enchanted Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath the chronicle liberation. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Old One Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Fes Matos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Fes Matos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Old One. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phasmatos Van Ex On Di Mox, Fero Audio.'' A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell': Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell': A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay. *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Old One together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell:' ''Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos. Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis, Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos! Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis! ''A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell. *'Locator Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Suquita Segenis, Amentes Ase Nichan, Egapetos! ''A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell: Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Old One's heart is being stopped so that the Old One can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: '''An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Opening Spell: ''Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio, Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio''! An unsuccessful spell intended to open a coffin. *'Suicide Spell: “Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Cadaram. Sus Fes Matos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mehan Alis, Somos Susternam. Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Somos Susternam, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors, Somos Susternam! Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors!” A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos!” A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Expression-Cleansing Spell'': "Phesmatos Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus. Phesmatos Repallus Tantian, Maltuscanum Anium Par Vas"! A spell performed during the eleventh season in an attempt to cleanse Ayana Bennett of Expression Magic. *'Resurrection Spell: '"Phesmatos Raverus On Animun! Phesmatos Raverus On Animum! Phasmatos Raverus On Animum"! An incantation performed by Ayana Bennett that combined Spirit, Dark and Expression magic in order to resurrect a loved one. *'Pregnancy Identification Spell: 'A spell used to identify if another is in fact pregnant. Jamia Bennett used it to figure out if Destiny was in fact pregnant with the child of Vincent. The witch uses salt to make special symbols on the ground and lights candles around the area while humming in order to gain confirmation. *'Mind Connection Spell: '"Jaryakat en zem Daryeet acza". A spell that is able to connect mind of two people. *'Brain-Linking Spell: '"Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil"!. *'The Harvest: 'A powerful Ritual used by the coven of New Orleans to recharge the powers their ancestors provide. It requires the sacrifice of four of their own daughters and the power to flow back into the earth before the Reaping. If this is not done the witches will lose their powers and cease to be witches. *'Heart-Desiccation Spell: '"A Vita Exahi! Isespotro Adimasero"!. *'Advanced Locating Spell: '"Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe". *'Spell of Unknotting: '"Phesmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit". *'Anchor Transference Ritual: 'A powerful ceremony performed by the spirits of deceased witches to establish Ayana Bennett as the Anchor to The Other Side. "Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam"!. '' *'''Insanity Hex: ''"Thuris Ofumodetile-Spee." A powerful hex used to drive the victim crazy, which eventually leads them to harming those around them and eventually suicide. *'Fire Channeling Spell: "Femme Shelout Visior Ofernum Vita La Monteya NoVitala!Femme Shelout Visior Noferma Vita La!" ''A powerful spell used to channel the energy of the fire and pour it onto a certain place, evoking fire from every object inside of it. *'Ancestral Bone Locating Spell: "'''Saeset Fues Menaile Sunnu Mene Mesabis Ashe." A spell that calls upon the ancestors to reveal someone's body or bones. The Purification Spell The spell will start with dozens of bodies inhabited by passengers as they all, through in ingestion of the combined doppelgänger blood, start chanting. As they chant, their human vessels slowly die from blood loss. As the spell begins to spread, all existing forms of spirit magic will be stripped away, layer by layer. Together with all other forms of magic deemed unnatural by witches. This process will continue until all forms of magic have been reversed completely. The effects of the spell will be: #'''Vampire Extinction: Due to vampires being a creation of dark magic, they will slowly start as though they're dying from the same mode of death that they experienced as humans. They also begin to slowly lose their vampiric abilities, such as fangs. Finally, if they don't manage to get out of the spell's range, they will become fully human and once again die the same way they died as humans. #'Hybrid Extinction:' Considering hybrids too are creations of dark magic, they will slowly start feeling their human deaths, first losing their vampiric abilities and then their triggered-werewolf abilities. They then shortly revert to being an untriggered werewolf right before they die in the same manner that they died before becoming a hybrid. #'Purification of Magic:' As witches deem all magic besides their own (traditional magic) impure and unbalanced, the spell they are performing will, as it slowly spreads, neutralize all impure forms of witchcraft. This will then disempower all witches over the world who solely practice non-traditional/pure forms of magic. #'Possible Extinction of Witches and Non-Traditional Magic:' Since the spell purifies magic by eliminating any non-traditional form of magic, there is a strong possibility that removing their curse will leave almost every witch in the world powerless, due to the fact that most modern witches predominately use spirit magic or other non-traditional magic sources, since traditional magic has many limits and can easily be overused. However, it's possible that disempowered witches would still have access to traditional magic, should they desire to use it. *'Incantation: 'Zah Pet Par Veet Eezol Ehmit Pro Kleh Et Tee! Trivia *The primary language all spells are spoken in seem to be Latin, or something similar to the language. However, witches have been known to cast spells in other languages such as French and Czech. *Most spells invoke the Spirits through the Latin incantation of Phasmatos Tribum which translates to Ghost Tribe; a reference to the Spirits themselves. *Expression doesn't require verbal spells for a witch to use, as it's already pre-existing powers simply needing to be tapped into. **The only exception to this is when Expression is combined with other forms of magic that require verbal spells. *It has been shown and proven that powerful spells are bound to something even more powerful (e.g. the moon, a comet, a doppelgänger). Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Tribrids Category:Species Category:Supernatural Groups